


Devotion

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: working on some gajevy prompts gave me an idea for how Natsu might propose to Lucy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: working on some gajevy prompts gave me an idea for how Natsu might propose to Lucy.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her away from the crowd of people waving good-bye to Levy and Gajeel. He'd lost his tie hours ago and the blue flower pinned to his jacket was bedraggled. "I wanna ask you something."

"No, you can't take the left-over food home." Lucy didn't even face her boyfriend as she answered. "You can keep eating until we leave." She sighed as the newly married couple exchanged one last kiss in front of their guests and left.

"I know. You told me that already. So did Mira, and Lisanna, and Erza." He shuddered as he spoke of Titania. "I saw her take a whole cake."

"Erza is Erza." Lucy giggled. "Let's go fill your stomach one more time."

"I'm good," Natsu tightened his grip on his partner's hand. "Let's sit outside."

Lucy gave a little shrug, her eyebrows furrowed the smallest amount and allowed Natsu to lead the way to the garden.

"I thought for sure they'd want the reception at the guild." Lucy spoke to fill the silence. They'd walked far enough away from the hall so that the last partying guests were nothing more than murmurs to even Natsu's ears. "It's a pretty night sky." She sat down on a concrete bench and craned her neck. "So many stars!"

Lucy hugged herself. Her bridesmaid dress was sleeveless and mostly backless. Without her asking, Natsu draped his coat around his her shoulders. He shook his head as she opened her mouth to thank him. Lucy clutched the garment secure and shined a rueful smile to her partner.

The moon brightened the sky once again as the clouds scudded away and dispersed. A fountain trickled water and animals scurrying about added to the night sounds. Lucy leaned against Natsu as the wind gusted.

"It was a great wedding, wasn't it Natsu?" Lucy pulled a handkerchief from her bodice and dabbed at the fresh moisture leaking from her eyes. "Levy -"

"Can we talk about something else?" Natsu slung an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "I still wanna ask you something."

Lucy sighed, "how many times do you need to be told, the left-over food is not meant for you to take home."

"I got it, you're such a weirdo." Natsu rubbed his hands together. "I don't always want food you know." Odd, his fingers were still a bit stiff and not responding to the chafing. Natsu quirked his lips and turned to face Lucy better. "Sometimes I just want to relax and enjoy being with you."

"I know that, you're still my best friend Natsu." Lucy wreathed her face in a smile. "It's a dead heat between me and Happy to be your best friend though." She giggled in an effort to lighten the joke.

"Aww, why do you always ruin the mood?"

"What mood?" Lucy was indignant, "it's not like you to care about such things."

"Well, I don't - but you seem to."

Lucy pursed her lips. "What the hell are you talking about?"

With a slightly shaking hand, Natsu ran fingers through his spiky hair in an effort to gain time to think. "Um, I have something to ask you."

Bemused with her partner's nervousness, Lucy rolled her eyes. "G'head. It better not have anything to do with food."

"You're the biggest weirdo I know." Natsu sighed heavily. "We're alone in a garden, under a full moon and millions of stars. One of your best friends just got married, and you can't shut up about food."

Lucy tried to scoot backwards and rise from the bench. Natsu moved with the quickness he usually reserved for battle and snared her hands. "Lucy, we've seen the best and worst of each other. There's no one else I'd rather have by my side. I don't say this a lot, but I love you just the way you are. Will you marry me?"

"Eh?" Lucy was sure her heart was going to pound out of her chest.

"Marry me." This time it was more of a demand. Natsu could feel the words piling up in his throat, dry and choking. He took a deep breath. "I," he stared into Lucy's eyes, "love you."

Lucy blinked slowly, afraid she might be hallucinating everything. Nope, Natsu was right there, his dark gaze never wavering as he waited for an answer. Another blink and she realized she needed to speak, she couldn't leave him hanging another second. Her lips parted over a joyful smile and she replied, "yes!"

Firm lips settled over her mouth as Natsu promised his devotion with one searing kiss after another.


End file.
